Charlie (iceofwaterflock)
Character Name: Charlotte Kirra Darling Nicknames: Charlie, Wash Age (human years): born 16 April, 1996 Gender: female (maybe not cis) Pronouns: she-her-hers Romantic/Sexual Alignment: erm. Neither hetro nor homosexual/romantic. Illnesses/Disabilities/Neurodivergences: Personality: Kintype: Possibly a dryad Family: Significant other: Jackson Jones Species: Voice: Height: 5'10" Weight: Skin type/color: Eye color: Green Hair style/color: Scars/visual injuries: Notable/unique features: Tattoos/piercings/etc: Usual clothing: pants with pockets, sports bra (pre kids, pre relationship), sensible shirt, trainers/sensible shoes Smells like: Race: Indigenous Australia Ethnicity: Mixed Nationality: Australian Religious beliefs: Image reference: Quote/catchphrase: Blog tag: Sideblog: Backstory: Ongoing/Current story: Future story: Likes: Dislikes: . Sun sign: Moon sign: Ascendant/Rising sign: Midheaven sign: Chinese zodiac year: Theme song(s): OTP song(s): General element: Jung Personality Type: Enneagram type: Hogwarts house: Patronus animal: crocodile or a corvid A:TLA Bending type: Pokemon gym leader type: Fursona species: Gemsona stone: Pokesona species: Character alignment: Deadly sin: Socioeconomic level (past): upper middle class, then welfare Socioeconomic level (present): middle class student Socioeconomic level (future): Blood type: TV Tropes: . Trait that character won’t acknowledge: Trait that the character doesn’t know they have: Greatest flaw: Greatest asset: Job/makes a living by: Things the character collects: Earliest memory: Favorite memory: Allergies: Languages spoken: What were they like as a child?: What would character change about themselves: What music does character sing to when alone: What/who is the character most faithful to: What do other characters wrongly assume about them?: that she's too cool to talk to anyone What do other characters correctly assume about them?: Do they like the name they were given?: yup! What would they change their name to, given the chance?: What brings them the most joy?: As a child, what did they want to do when they grew up?: Do they ever get to do that?: Fears/phobias/triggers: Traumatic experiences (past): Traumatic experiences (present): Traumatic experiences (future): Have they ever self-harmed?: yes Have they ever attempted suicide?: this Wash hasn't; ANSK!Wash has. Pet peeves: Nervous habits: clings to braid Addictions: Favorite music genres: Favorite place: Favorite food: Favorite book/story: Favorite animal: Least favorite animal: Favorite movie: Least favorite movie: Favorite color: Least favorite color: Favorite article of clothing: Favorite person: Favorite type of media: Favorite artist (musical): Favorite artist (visual): Favorite actor: Favorite author: Favorite season: Favorite kind of weather: anything that's not snow/a stereotypical Canadian winter Favorite time of day: Favorite type of environment (plains, cities, oceans, etc): Secret wish: Place of birth: a station/ranch house outside Mount Isa What do they eat?: Favorite food group: Favorite food: Current place of residence: Future place of residence: Proudest achievement: Most embarrassing moment: Do they wear jewelry?: Do they wear makeup?: Do they dress practically or fashionably?: Practically How often do they exercise? And how?: Yes, running, hiking If they were given the chance to change their appearance, what would they change?: Personal flaws: Things they like about themselves: Things they dislike about themselves: Greatest regret: Greatest fear: Most devastating moment: Greatest achievement: Greatest hope: Obsession: Most useless skill: What mythical creature would they be?: Are they ticklish?: Greatest disappointment: Worst nightmare: Who does character want to please: How often do they record events in their life (photographs, videos, journals)?: What kind of events do they record?: Character’s parent(s): Which parent would character choose to live with: her mother Siblings: none Close relatives: Pets: Are they good at remembering names?: Are they good at remembering faces?: Are they good at remembering directions?: Are they good at following directions?: Are they good at remembering random facts?: Are they good at remembering little bits of information about people?: Are they good at remembering images?: Are they good at remembering spoken words?: Are they good at remembering written words?: Are they good at remembering sounds?: Are they good at remembering movements (muscle memory)?: Are they good at remembering dreams?: Are they good at remembering nightmares?: Are they good at remembering responsibilities?: Preferred weapon: Do they want to get married?: Do they want to have kids?: Character’s bedroom/house: Character’s most cherished items: Do they play any instruments?: Do they believe in miracles?: Do they believe in luck?: Do they believe in fate?: Do they believe in soulmates?: Dream place to live: Preferred mode of transportation (short distance): Preferred mode of transportation (long distance): What items would character bring on a journey: What makes character angry: What calms character: What makes character happy: Is there anyone they really hate?: How would your character react to being lost in the woods overnight?: very well Would they ever consider killing someone?: yes Would they follow through with killing someone?: yes What existing character/person would you compare them to?: What is the most ridiculous-seeming thing they believe in? Are they right?: What historical figure would you compare them to?: Bad habits: How many close friends do they have?: How many acquaintances do they have?: How many enemies do they have?: How would they react if they arrived in our world?: What nightmares would they have?: What pleasant dreams would they have?: What neutral dreams would they have?: Do they believe in god(s/ess/esses)?: Do they have any magical powers?: They have to take care of an infant for 24 hours. How do they manage?: extremely well A recurring dream character has/might have: Where is your character at in life: What choices did character make to get there: What uncontrollable factors got character there: What would wake character in the middle of the night: How would a stranger describe character: What does character want to do when they wake up: What does your character not know that others in their setting do?: What kind of student would they be?: What is their preferred method of communication?: Who depends on character and why: What would character do if they had one month to live?: ensure her loved ones are taken care of, prepare her funeral, tie up any loose ends, quietly freak out. How would someone close to character describe them?: If they could have one superpower, what would it be?: Do they stand up for what they believe in?: Ho much do they value money?: Do they believe in ghosts/spirits?: What role would they have in a Disney movie?: What would be done with their body if they were to die suddenly?: How old do they think they are going to live to be?: Do they live to be that age?: How do they think they are going to die?: Do they die in that way?: Have they had their first kiss? When/where/with who?: How would they spend a million dollars (or the equivalent)?: How would they react to walking into a glass door in public?: How would they spend a day snowed in without power (vital mechanisms still have power)?: What would another character use to blackmail them?: What would they do if they found a journal, time capsule, recording or sketchbook from when they were younger?: How would they comfort a friend going through a rough time?: How would they interact with a dog being walked that wants to greet them?: If they saw a house on fire and someone trapped inside, what would they do?: Glass half full or half empty?: Most noticeable physical attribute: their eyes What is character hiding from themselves: What turns them on?: What turns them off?: Are they passive, aggressive or defensive?: Would they rather fail, or never try?: Cats or dogs?: Coke or pepsi?: Ranch or italian dressing?: Ketchup or mustard?: Big spoon or little spoon?: Would they press the same button a lot of times if an elevator was going slowly?: no Favorite holiday: Do they prefer warm weather or cold weather?: Do they have a sworn enemy?: What one thing would they take to an uninhabited island?: If they could access social media, which sites would they use?: What would they blog about?: Outlook on life?: Do they believe in an afterlife?: Have they had interaction with ghosts/spirits/deities that have changed that outlook?: (ANSK: interaction, yes, change of Outlook, I don't think so.) What do they think of gambling?: What do they think of lying?: What do they think of killing?: if it's necessary, go for it. What would they do if they saw someone drop their wallet and it had a lot of money in it?: If they could draw their thoughts on a page, what would it look like?: They close their eyes and think of five things that make them smile when they think about them. What are they?: If their home was on fire and they had sixty seconds to leave, what would they take with them?: How would they react if someone they weren’t interested in asked them out on a date?: If they were a god/ess, what would they be in charge of?: If they were a god/ess, what kind of offerings would they prefer?: When they’re alone in the middle of the night and they can’t quite get to sleep, what do they think about?: What is love to them?: What do they view as the opposite of love?: Do they think it’s possible to love someone if they don’t love themselves?: Do they focus more on the past, the present, or the future?: Do they think it is better to have something amazing and lose it or to never have had it to begin with?: Do they judge people for what they wear or how they express themselves?: When they’re very scared or worried, what do they think about or do to help them feel better?: How do they feel about what happens after death?: Would they rather live a life full of things that make them feel good even if they’re bad for them, or a healthy life centered around treating their body like a sacred temple and watching their health as closely as possible? Or do they not care either way?: Do they think they can tell a lot about a person from the way they express themselves or answer questions like these?: Do they have any special or magical memories they’ll always have with them?: How would they define themselves, without saying their name or giving a physical description of themselves or their obvious personality?: When do they feel truly at peace?: Are they a light sleeper or a heavy sleeper?: Do they prefer the top bed or bottom bed when using a bunk bed?: What smiley/emote describes them best?: Do they like having their worldview or opinions challenged or questioned?: Do they believe happiness can exist without sadness?: Do they believe there is a reason for existence?: What do they find most beautiful in people?: What do they find most beautiful in themselves?: Hobbies: Special skills/talents: Patience level (with known people): Patience level (with strangers): Patience level (with children): Patience level (with animals): Patience level (with artificial objects): What was their biggest rebellion against authority? Why did they do it?: Have they ever used sexuality to get something they wanted?: Have they ever helped a loved one destroy themselves?: Do they find themselves disobeying or obeying most authority?: On whom do they want revenge, why, and how would they take it?: How do they feel about children?: What is their worst nightmare?: What person, place, or thing have they most wanted to destroy?: Do they gossip? Have they ever felt drained of energy? When, and why?: If they could travel anywhere, where would they go?: Have they ever falsely accused someone?: Do they consider themselves compassionate or harsh to others? Why?: What do they believe lies in the unexplored areas of their world?: If they could pick 3 forms to shapeshift into, what would they be?: Have they ever been falsely blamed for something?: When were they most greedy? For what?: Out of all of the lies they’ve told, which ones are their favorites?: Do they often argue with others?: What are five things from their bucket list?: What is something someone has told them that they can’t forget (two good things and one bad)?: Name something new they taught someone: Do they trust their gut feeling? What has happened when they did?: When have they had to place full trust in someone else? Was it easy for them?: Is there someone they are close to who no one else likes? What’s the story?: Where do they think they belong, and why?: What is something that surprised and frightened them?: Have they ever helped a stranger? What happened?: Have they ever sacrificed their own gain for someone else? What happened?: What have they worked really hard for?: What was their childhood hero?: What is something they really want but they aren’t allowed to have?: What are seven things they like in the people around them?: What are they best at in the kitchen? What is something a parent has taught them?: “A dream is a wish your heart makes.” What’s their wish?: What is their bravest moment?: Are they a big brother/sister figure to anyone?: What is their favorite fantasy world (aka Harry Potter, Star Wars), if any?: What is something from their childhood that they still love?: What are they most passionate about?: . Inspiration/reason to create the character: Is their name based on a pun or joke?: How would they react to meeting you, their creator?: Date the character was created: Number of revamps/redesigns they’ve been through: First appearance: Is this character okay to draw fan art of?: Other notes about character: Category:Charlie Category:Charlie (meta) Category:Info Pages Category:Iceofwaterflock